AttackKat
by Bluecynder
Summary: a new neighbor moves into the aqua teens hood, a talking bottle of ketchup named kat after a short visit frylock falls in love with kat and asks her to dinner


ATHF

ATTACK KAT- …

Dr. Weird: Gentlemen, look, and behold! (points to air)

Steve: I don't see anything,

Dr. Weird: What do you mean?

Steve: There isn't anything to behold, sir…

Dr. Weird: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(theme song goes)

(starts at the house)

Frylock: (looks out of window) Would you look at that, we have new neighbors!

Shake: What? NO! Carl's pool!

Frylock: No, no, dummy, the other side.

Shake: Oh good, more people. Did you know I hate people?

Meatwad: Yeah,

Shake: Shut up

Frylock: We should go visit them,

Shake: Yeah, you go ahead, I'll stay here.

Frylock: No you don't! (walks with Meatwad and shake to next door and knocks)

Kat: Yes?

Frylock: WHOA!

Kat: I'm the one who should be going WHOA, you are a giant box of French fries!

Shake: (laughs under breath)

Meatwad: Hey, you are like one of us!

Kat: your point?

Frylock: um, hi, we are… your neighbors….

Shake: Yes, neighbors,

Meatwad: can I come in?

Kat: sure… just don't touch anything

Meatwad: Why are you ketchup?

Kat: why are you a giant ball of MEAT?

Shake: yes, yes, can we go now?

Frylock: Don't be rude… (stares at Kat) so, what's your name?

Kat: Kat,

Meatwad: Buahahaha! It's like Kat in Katsup! Buahahaha

Kat: hmm, whats YOUR name then?

Meatwad: Meatwad, and that's Frylock, and that's jerk…

Shake: You shall NOT call me that ever again! My name is Master Shake!

Kat: Ah, I see…

Shake: Frylock, it would be nice if you stopped drooling.

Frylock: wha?

Kat: (somehow even though she has no legs she manages to kick Frylock)

Frylock: Ouch!

Kat: That felt gratifying.

Shake: Good, Now let's go home!

Frylock: Would you like to come over for dinner?

Kat: (sighs whatever,)

Meatwad: YAY!

Shake: I am leaving. Goodbye.

Frylock: Goodbye… Kat…

Meatwad: Bye!

Kat: (shuts door)

Frylock: YES!

Shake: You like her don't you?

Frylock: (startled) what? No!

Meatwad: yeah you do, I saw you droolin an everythin

Frylock: What do you know?

Shake: Everything!

(Aqua Teens go back to their house)

(shows later that night)

Frylock: Perfect…

(power goes out)

Shake: What is this, a surprise party? Turn on the lights!

Meatwad: this is gonna be good,

Frylock: Dammit Meatwad, did you deliver those bills to the post office?

Meatwad: Do what now?

Shake: Yes, I love the darkness… darkness is where I live…

Meatwad: Darkness is where we all live now,

Frylock: Meatwad, it's YOUR FAULT

Kat: (knocks on door)

Frylock: (opens door) Hi, well, you see our power went out…

Kat: Uh huh… right, I'll be right back.

(lights go back on)

Kat: There, I stole power from you friend Carl's house.

Frylock: Why Carl?

(you can hear Carl cursing in the background)

Kat: Well, he visited, and all he said was, "Great another one of you…"

Shake: yeah, yeah, nice story, now can we EAT? I'm starving!

Meatwad: Can I have an adult glass?

Frylock: No

Meatwad: But I deserve….

Kat: (to shake) Do you like this freak?

Shake: No, he ruins all of our fun,

Kat: (smiles)

Frylock: (thinks she's smiling at him, and smiles back)

Kat: Oh, nice braces,

Frylock: Thank you,

Kat: Can I examine them?

Frylock: uhh, sure!

Kat: (pretends tolook at braces and grabs the crystal on the back of Frylock)

Frylock: My power!

Kat: What power? (Kat zaps Frylock and he dies)

Shake: COOL! Do that again!

Kat: Quick, open that closet

Meatwad: (Opens closet)

Kat: (kicks Frylock in closet)

Shake: And why did you kill Frylock?

Kat: He was too smart.

Meatwad: yeah well, that was mean.

Kat: Good, now follow me,

Shake: Why should I? How do I know you aren't going to kill us too!

Kat: You don't…

Shake: Okay! Better than this piece of crap. Hey, could you kill Meatwad too? Cuz that would make me very, very, happy.

Kat: No (brings Meatwad and Shake to her house) okay, Meatwad, I need you to run on this treadmill, okay?

Meatwad: Hell no!

Kat: (takes squirley away from him and ties him to the front of the treadmill.

Meatwad: SQUIRLEY! (runs on treadmill trying to get squirley)

Kat: Perfect…

(someone knocks on door)

Kat: Shake, open the door,

Shake: Why should I?

Kat: BECAUSE I SAID SO

Shake: Fine, but let it be known, I am doing this voluntarily! (Shake opens door to find Emory and Oglethorpe standing) Oh what are you doing here?

Oglethorpe: Vot are YOU doing vere?

Shake: about that…

Kat: There you are, come in.

(Oglethorpe and Emory walk inside)

Shake: What is going on here?

Oglethorpe: Ve are going to take over the VORLD! HAHAHAHA!

Emory: Yes, that is what we will do!

Oglethorpe: I have a vonderful plan to…

Kat: Look, we don't have all day,

Meatwad: It's night!

Oglethorpe: Vot are ve vaitng for?

(everyone, (except Meatwad) is sent up to the Plutonians' ship by the infamous particle transmitter)

Kat: Finally, now, to the moon!

Emory: Yes, to the moon!

Oglethorpe: Vhere is that?

Kat: Okay, so you are telling me that you have NO idea where the moon is?

Emory: Hey look, if we just had a map,

Kat: A MAP? YOU IDIOITS, IT'S RIGHT OVER THERE! (points to window where moon is fully shown)

Oglethorpe: Yes, over there then,

Emory: Dude, you took my line…

Oglethorpe: I vill tell vhat is your line and vhat is not, Emory…

Kat: ENOUGH! Now, where is the melt ray?

Oglethorpe: Right over here,

Shake: Oh, no, not that again,

Kat: You are still here? Great…

Shake: Oh what is that a problem?

Kat: (ignores shake) press the button to blow it up!

Emory: Yes, sir! …. I mean…

Kat: JUST DO IT!

Emory: (pushes button and party balloons fly everywhere)

Kat: What is the matter with you?

Oglethorpe: Vot is the matter Vith YOU?

Kat: (pushes correct button and everyone is blown up)

(everyone is floating in space)

Kat: Damn, can't you guys do ANYTHING right?

Oglethorpe and Emory: NO

Shake: We are in space, doesn't it occur to anyone that we are in SPACE?

(Ends with everyone shocked because nobody really realized that they were floating in space)

(credits roll)


End file.
